Efímero
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Kyoko busca a Shotaro en su agencia para hablar sobre su nueva situación sentimental. Ella ha decidido ponerle punto final a su venganza dejándolo fuera de su vida y su corazón.


**Skip Beat!**

 **.**

 **Efímero**

 **.**

 **Skip Beat! No me pertenece, de lo contrario hacía tiempo Ren y Kyoko estarían juntos. Y ya le habrían puesto un puñetazo a Shotaro.**

 **.**

 **Por favor disculpen todos los errores que puedan encontrar en la historia.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único.**

— _...Voy a casarme..._

Aquellas tres palabras era algo que nunca espero escuchar, mucho menos de sus labios. Era como una sentencia, un golpe profundo que rompió su corazón y ciertamente era una sensación que nunca había experimentado.

Cuando le informaron que ella estaba en la agencia esperando hablar con él, su vena vengativa y su sobrealimentado ego lo incentivaron para hacerla esperar, fueron alrededor de dos horas cuando finalmente se dignó a ir a verla, interiormente se encontraba sorprendido que ella hubiera estado tan tranquila esperándolo.

Así que el que ella lo esperara con paciencia lo vio como una señal, un vestigio de la vieja Kyoko dispuesta a todo por él. Por lo que al final llego a la sala donde la habían hecho pasar. Era una pequeña habitación agradable ambientada para hablar normalmente de proyectos u ofertas de trabajo. Pero esto era una ocasión especial, era el momento donde recuperaría lo que había desechado, su victoria sobre el actor cabeza de alfiler, su triunfo sobre su cachorrito perdido que había regresado a él.

Y sin embargo cuando finalmente estuvo frente a ella un largo silencio reino la habitación por parte de ella, ocasionándole tal exasperación que tuvo que incentivarla con su agresión verbal presionándola a hablar, por lo que cayó en shock cuando sus primeras palabras fueron "voy a casarme".

—¿De que estas hablando estúpida? —respondió enojado y confundido el cantante.

—Yo... vine porque tenía que cerrar las cosas —Kyoko apretó sus manos en su ropa, mientras su mirada se encontraba esquiva—. Los sentimientos que guardo hacia ti solo hacen daño, es tiempo de dejarte ir, de perdonar... ¡Pero no significa que este olvidando! Jamás permitiré que vuelva a sucederme algo así... yo solo, es hora de que salga adelante.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién demonios se casaría con una mujer tan simplona y aburrida, y además plana? Solo has venido a verme y no has encontrado otra excusa más estúpida. ¿Crees que con esas palabras me harás rogarte perdón? Estas muy equivocada.

Durante uno o dos minutos continúo su ataque verbal esperando a que ella se exaltara y respondiera como siempre. Pero al ver que entre más gritaba ella parecía más silenciosa finalmente termino cediendo y guardo silencio el cual reino un tiempo más largo, la tensión se acumuló en la habitación antes de que decidió volver a hablar.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Normalmente reaccionas a cualquier cosa que te digo —pero entonces ella solo se veía incomoda, ya no estaba enojada, no parecía interesada en él y eso le dolía.

—En verdad vengo a despedirme de ti Shotaro. Tuve un tiempo para reflexionar y realmente continuar odiándote solo significa darte importancia en mi vida... ya no puedo darte ese privilegio, no sobre mi esposo —ella se veía solemne cuando decía estas palabras. En nada parecía la niña gritona y enérgica. La persona frente a él era una mujer madura.

—Pero... ¿Acaso si eres estúpida? ¡Tienes dieciocho años! ¿Cómo podrías casarte sin el permiso de tu madre?

—Ella acepto firmar los papeles, puso algunas condiciones pero nada que afectara nuestros planes.

—¿Cómo la convencieron? —estaba en shock. ¿Mogami Saena había firmado un consentimiento para su hija?

—Mis suegros y prometido hablaron con ella... De hecho me reuní con ella hoy, nuestra relación nunca será normal pero al menos... al menos ha demostrado un poco de preocupación por mí —la mirada que ella reflejaba era como la felicidad hecha carne. Sus ojos dorados brillaban cálidos ante el mero recuerdo. Lo que ella siempre anhelo lo había conseguido—. De hecho en un par de días iré a Kioto. Voy a disculparme con tus padres y agradecerles el tiempo que han cuidado de mí... e invitarlos a la ceremonia.

Un largo silencio nuevamente se apoderó del lugar. Y era como si toda la energía y fuerza se hubiera desvanecido de su cuerpo. Sho deseaba zarandearla, hacerla razonar sobre el camino estúpido que estaba tomando.

—¿Te casas con Tsuruga Ren?

—Si —susurró apenas audible, sonrojándose bellamente, haciéndolo enfurecer.

—¡¿Por qué?! Perdiste la apuesta estúpida, te has vuelto una total idiota que solo piensa en amor. ¡Lo que harás será cumplir tu palabra y volver al ryokan de mis padres a trabajar! —pero ella solo le dio una mirada llena de lástima que le hizo enfadar.

Encolerizado se levantó de un salto y la sujeto por los brazos alzándola de su silla con gran violencia, la sacudió una, dos, tres veces con fuerza. Sus ojos se mostraban encandilados, asustados por sus violentas acciones.

—¡Volverás hoy mismo a Kioto! —dijo con violencia mientras la soltaba de la misa forma sorpresiva que la sujeto—. ¿No planeabas convertirte en una actriz? ¿No deseabas tanto superarme y restregármelo en la cara? ¡Ahora solo planeas convertirte en la esposa de ese actorucho de cuarta! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Ella sobo sus brazos discretamente haciéndolo soltarla, tomo un largo respiro antes de siquiera atreverse a mirarlo. Sho caminaba como león enjaulado por la habitación que le parecía cada vez más pequeña.

—Tsu... Tsuruga san firmo un contrato para hacer una película en Estados Unidos —Sho quedo congelado y se giró a mirarla con el fulminándola con odio—. No quiere dejarme, así que me ha pedido irme con él.

—¡Te lleva como su sirvienta! ¿Vas a trabajar para mantenerlo? ¿Perderás todo lo que tienes por ese inútil? —Kyoko finalmente frunció el ceño e incluso la temperatura de la habitación bajo drásticamente.

—Él no eres tu Shotaro —dijo con aquella voz de ultratumba, mientras se ponía de pie como un espectro del infierno—. Él es un hombre maduro, con una carrera exitosa y un contrato firmado, no es un mocoso iluso buscando una oportunidad —aquello fue un golpe bajo—. No voy a trabajar para mantenerlo, él es su propio hombre y sabe cuidar de él mismo, además cuida de mi muy bien, tanto que ya tenemos un lugar para vivir e incluso me ha inscrito en una de la más reconocidas escuelas de talentos en Los Ángeles, él ha ido tan lejos para programar visitas a Japón e invitar a mis amigas a visitarme allá pagando todo él. Así que no Shotaro, él no me lleva como una esclava para impulsar su carrera, él no planea usarme para dejarme botada, ¡se está casando conmigo!

Kyoko respiraba agitada, sus manos cerrados en puño y su postura de guerra. Si Sho tenía una pizca de instinto de preservación no hablaría mal del hombre, al menos no de momento. Y si era honesto en el fondo de su mente sabía que no podía refutar aquellas palabras, él había sido un mocoso con apenas unos cuantos yenes cuando llego a Tokio. Kyoko había pagado los pasajes y el depósito para el apartamento con sus ahorros, comenzó a trabajar todo el día para mantenerlo mientras él duraba días en casa escribiendo canciones y solo visitando un par de agencias. Fue realmente una suerte que Shoko lo hubiera escuchado y se le introdujera a Akatoki Agency.

El rubio teñido miro a la joven mujer frente a él. No se había defendido ante sus insultos, sus provocaciones no le habían molestado, pero estaba dispuesta a desollarlo vivo por haber insultado al maldito hombre que planeaba llevársela. Entonces sus ojos castaños se abrieron de sorpresa ante su siguiente duda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunto él furioso.

—¿Eh?

—¿Cuánto llevan saliendo? —ella guardo silencio—. Para que te pida matrimonio por un contrato en el extranjero deben tener meses saliendo —Kyoko se sonrojo furiosamente y negó con un guiño de su cabeza lentamente—. ¿Acaso además de estúpida eres muda? ¡Contestemente de una maldita vez!

—El firmo su contrato hace seis semanas.

—No fue lo que te pregunte —ella se removió nerviosa.

—Nunca salimos, nunca fuimos novios, el me pidió matrimonio hace tres semanas.

Sho estaba en shock, totalmente congelado, convertido en una dura piedra. Era increíble lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Su mente no era capaz de procesar la información tan incomprensible para su entendimiento. ¿Ellos nunca habían salido? ¿No habían sido novios? ¿Él simplemente le había pedido matrimonio? ¿Así? ¿Directamente? ¡¿Y ella acepto?!

—¿Por qué? —finalmente susurró, mientras tomaba asiento.

—Lo amo —dijo ella con firmeza. Y el perdió toda su fuerza, y el sentido. Esas dos palabras se repetían en su cabeza como una maldición. Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no la vio acercarse a la puerta, ella tomo el pomo y dio una profunda respiración—. A partir de esta noche se les informara a la prensa sobre nuestro matrimonio, por eso viene a decírtelo en persona.

Él continuaba sin responder. Era la primera vez que tenía el corazón roto. No tenía idea alguna de que hacer. Pensaba en sus opciones, desde encerrarla ahí y luego llevársela de regreso a Kioto, hasta arrodillarse frente a ella rogando por que retirara sus horribles palabras y le dijera nuevamente que lo amaba a él.

—Yo debo agradecerte —dijo ella con calma, sus palabras hicieron que él girara unos cuantos grados en su asiento para poder ver sus ojos, aquellos que tanto conocía, aquel que siempre le obsequiaba cuando tenía un lindo gesto con ella, lo había olvidado, su capacidad de hacer un gesto tan adorable y como nunca antes le hizo aletear el corazón—. Shotaro, si no hubieras actuado así conmigo nunca me hubiera encontrado a mí misma, antes vivía para complacer a todos los demás porque pensaba que era la única forma en que tendría personas que me quisieran. Cuando me rompiste tuve que reconstruirme y aprender a conocer a la verdadera Kyoko. Mi deseo de venganza me llevo a conocer mi pasión por la actuación, a mis amigos... al hombre que amo —entonces ella sonrió de una forma tan gloriosa que hizo su corazón explotar—. Ahora tengo una familia... gracias.

Entonces ella giro el pomo de la puerta y todo se volvió en cámara lenta. La puerta lentamente se abrió centímetro a centímetro permitiendo al sonido del exterior filtrarse. Él se levantó rápido acercándose a ella, sujetando la puerta antes de que pudiera continuar abriéndola al mundo.

—Por favor no lo hagas —rogo con la voz tan rota—. Por favor Kyoko no te vayas... no te cases. ¡Te amo!

Ella bajo el rostro, sus ojos ocultos detrás de su flequillo, sus labios se movían nerviosos murmurando algo inentendible, para después morderse suavemente.

—Kyoko —rogo nuevamente. Entonces ella levanto su rostro para enfrentarlo y sus ojos le decían todo lo que necesitaba.

—Lo siento, ya no tengo sentimientos por ti, no de esa forma. Fuimos amigos desde niños, al menos yo te consideré uno y creí amarte tanto, pero ya no —ella enderezo su espalda y le miro con firmeza—. Te enviaré invitación para la boda, entendiendo si no deseas asistir, no me ofenderé.

Y sin mirar atrás ella salió de la habitación, como un hada sacudiendo sus alas, una figura etérea llena de confianza y amor. Él había roto su cascarón y había impulsado a esa joven mujer a transformarse, dejando de ser una mujer ansiosa de agradar, sumisa y aburrida. Pero la criatura que nació de su fatal actuación nunca iría a sus brazos, no sería suya de ninguna forma no importaba cuanto intentará engañarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche en el programa de "Yappa Kimagure Rock" Tsuruga Ren apareció para hablar sobre sus actuales proyectos y la expectativa de grabar en Hollywood. Entre las preguntas y emoción del público no pudo evitarse las bromas de la mascota del programa.

—Tsuruga san dinos ¿Tienes algún romance oculto? ¿Alguna novia que vayas a dejar por este proyecto? Tus fans se mueren por saber.

—No, no estoy dejando a ninguna novia aquí en Japón. Debido a que tengo planes para casarme y llevarle conmigo.

Todos en el foro estaban en shock. El silencio solo era roto por los zumbidos de las cámaras y otros aparatos presentes. Pronto los hermanos Ishibashi tuvieron que improvisar.

—No estábamos enterados que estuvieras comprometido Tsuruga san —dijo Hikaru rápidamente.

—De hecho quiero aprovechar mi invitación a este programa para pedir matrimonio a mi único y verdadero amor —el público contenía la respiración al ver el rostro serio del actor se ponía de pie, caminando hasta Bo baja una rodilla mientras sostiene una de sus alas entre sus manos—. Bo ¿me harías el hombre más feliz al casarte conmigo?

Todos comenzaron a soltar el aire que habían contenido mientras se comenzaban a escuchar algunas risas en el estudio mientras Bo hacia sus típicas pantomimas. El resto del programa fue entre las bromas de la botarga y la entrevista. Cuando el programa estaba por terminar Bo hizo su aparición con una maleta despidiéndose del público mientras se marchaba de la mano con Tsuruga Ren.

—Bueno parece que perdimos a nuestro Bo —dijo con tristeza Shinichi.

—Esperamos que Tsuruga Ren le haga muy feliz —termino Yuusei.

 **.**

Sho apagaba la televisión con enfado, poco estaba por lanzar el control contra la pantalla. Todo parecía una broma mal intencionada, pero sabía que era verdad, eso solo era publicidad para preparar el terreno, pronto los medios comenzarían a anunciar el matrimonio de Tsuruga Ren con una estrella en acenso.

Una carcajada vacía resonó por el salón, tratando de ocultar la lágrima que se derramaba por su mejilla. Por primera vez las palabras crueles que alguna vez le dirigió a Kyoko resonaron en su cabeza. Todas aquellas veces que solo se enfocó en molestarla, peleando desesperadamente para mantenerse en sus pensamientos. Se había comportado como un niño y nada había servido para mantenerla a su lado.

Su enorme ego le había impedido ser capaz de medir a su rival... no su ego le había impedido ver la joya que estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo. No fue hasta que se pulió y mostro su deslumbrante belleza que él quedo prendado.

Fue un estúpido, tuvo a la mujer más maravillosa a su lado siempre. Si tan solo hubiera sido detallista con ella, ¿por qué no la ayudo con los gastos cuando sabía que ella tenía tres trabajos para mantener sus caprichos? ¿Por qué no pudo comprarle ropa y maquillaje cuando comenzó a despegar su carrera? ¿Por qué nunca la ayudo a buscar su propia pasión y permitió que otros siempre gobernaran su vida?

Él no podía luchar con ella, la había perdido desde hacía tanto tiempo, ella solo estaba enojada con él, su ira había sido un impulso pero no fue su motor para seguir avanzando. Ahora debía aprender la lección y con el corazón roto después de tanto tiempo hizo una llamada a sus padres.

 **.**

Fue en finales de febrero cuando todo el pandemónium se desato. Los medios estaban enloquecidos por la boda de Tsuruga Ren y una joven estrella en ascenso. Pronto las lenguas más maliciosas hicieron hincapié en la mujer oportunista que había atrapado al codiciado actor. Rumores desde un engaño hasta un embarazo bombardeaban los programas de chismes, sin contar la juventud de la actriz, lo peor era que todo el tiempo hacían parecer al actor mayor como una víctima inocente. Los papeles de Kyoko fueron puestos en duda sobre si habían sido conseguidos legítimamente.

Sho intento acercarse a quien fuera su amiga de la infancia, quiso darle la mano para ayudarla a escapar de la guerra mediática que había estallado entorno a ella. Pero había olvidado que esta era una mujer fuerte, lo suficiente para a los quince años mantener a un zángano engreído con delirios de realeza y para reconstruirse a sí misma tras un corazón roto, lo suficientemente fuerte como para robar el aliento de uno de los hombres más codiciados del país.

No, Kyoko no lo necesitaba, ella sencillamente ignoraba a los medios esperando que la tormenta pasara. En tanto continuaba con su vida, terminaba sus proyectos, asistía a la escuela y disfrutaba de sus amigas. LME fue celosa sobre los datos reales de sus estrellas, nadie logro sonsacar información para obtener los nombres reales o algún dato referente al matrimonio. La pareja se mantuvo fuerte y unida, así fue hasta que ellos se fueron.

Sho la vio desaparecer en el aeropuerto, con su cabello teñido nuevamente de un color oscuro, mientras se movía por el lugar de la mano de un hombre alto de cabellos rubios. Y el solo pudo decir adiós en silencio.

 **.**

Muchos dudaron de su matrimonio, ella tenía dieciocho años y él veintidós. Cuestionaron su talento y la llamarón "caza fortunas". Pero el tiempo les dio la razón. Y mientras Sho peleaba por mantenerse aun en las listas de popularidad con un público más adulto y exigente al otro lado del mundo el ahora conocido matrimonio Hizuri continuaban triunfando en sus carreras.

Tsuruga Ren recibió un contrato tras otro en Estados Unidos. Tanto que pronto tuvo que revelar su verdadero nombre sorprendiendo al mundo como el único hijo del actor Kuu Hizuri y la modelo Juliena.

Kyoko comenzó a actuar en aquel país, primero en pequeños papeles y algunos programas de televisión, pero no fue lanzada al estrellato hasta que casualmente filmo una película con su suegro, interpretando a la hija del actor que era secuestrada por tratantes de blancas. Tras ese film su popularidad subió como espuma permitiéndole saltar a la fama a la par con sus parientes.

De vez en cuando los jóvenes Hizuri regresaban a Japón para grabar alguna película e incluso alguna serie. Cuando Kyoko cumplía los veintiocho años anuncio su primer embarazo, el matrimonio dejo de saltar de un continente a otro y se instaló nuevamente en Japón. Para ese tiempo Fuwa Shotaro ya había regresado al Ryokan de su familia, pues su efímero sueño había terminado.

 **.**

 **.Fin.**

 **.**

Gracias por leer. Espero les gustara la historia. :3

Por cierto, si hago referencia a la película de "Búsqueda implacable" que tampoco me pertenece. Y no es de mis favoritas, pero fue la primera que me vino a la cabeza.


End file.
